looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Looney Tunes Peanuts Christmas Carol
Looney Tunes Peanuts Christmas Carol is the 23rd episode of The Looney Tunes Peanuts Show. Synopsis In a Looney Tunes/Peanuts version of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol, When Charlie Brown, Sally Brown, Linus, and Lucy end up trapped in a megastore by a snowdrift, they are visited by Lucy and Linus' deceased great-great-great-great grandmother's ghost, who's clad in chains as punishment for her greed, warning Lucy she will be doomed to the same fate for her greed and selfishness. She tells Lucy that she still has a chance of escaping her fate and foretells that the famous three Ghosts of Christmas (played by Yakko, Wakko, and Dot) will visit her, on the same megastore. Meanwhile, the Brain builds a toy based on him called a "Noodle-Noggin Doll", which has the power to hypnotize people so he can order the world to obey him. Plot The episode begins with Snoopy, carring a red hardcover book with him, going to his doghouse to drinking a hot coffee, when Snoopy sees the audience, he says "Hello everybody, I'm gonna tell you a story, a story about a cranky girl who is visted by three wacky ghosts, and a evil laboratory mouse who learns the true meanning of Christmas", then he opens the book, and begins to reading us the story. Then when the story begins, a title card saying "Looney Tunes Peanuts Christmas Carol" is shown. (More coming soon; reserved for 130.105.209.182) Characters * Snoopy (narrator) Main plot * Lucy van Pelt (lead role) * Yakko, Wakko, and Dot (lead roles) * Charlie Brown (minor role) * Sally Brown (minor role) * Linus van Pelt (minor role) * (cameo) * (cameo) * (cameo) * (cameo) * (cameo) * (cameo) * (cameo) * (cameo) * (cameo) * (cameo) * (cameo) * (cameo) * (cameo) * (cameo) * (cameo) * (cameo) B-plot * Pinky and the Brain (lead roles/main (but former) antagonists) * Santa's elfs (minor role) * Santa Claus (minor role) Trivia * The main plot is a few similar to the Animaniacs episode "A Christmas Plotz", as well as the direct-to-video film Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas, while the B-plot is a re-use (but re-animated and shorted) of the Pinky and the Brain episode/special "A Pinky and the Brain Christmas". * The episode could be considered non-canon, since it was a story Snoopy was telling to the audience. ** Also, Snoopy could be the only character in the actual Looney Tunes/Peanuts world to appear on the episode, since the other characters in the episode only appeared on the storybook he was reading. ** Originally, Porky was supposed to be the narrator, and Snoopy was supposed to be one of the ghosts. This was scrapped because of Snoopy could be better telling that Porky. * The megastore have a similar appearance to the megastore Lucky Duck Superstore from Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas. * Since it's a Christmas special, this is the only Looney Tunes/Peanuts episode where the show's opening is not used. Category:The Looney Tunes Peanuts Show Category:The Looney Tunes Peanuts Show episodes